


Waiting for You Dusk Till Dawn

by CassidyChase36



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [13]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M, snuggle buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I made your favorite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You Dusk Till Dawn

Happy is woken up by the sun flooding the room. She turns away from it hides her face in her pillows. 

Wait. These aren’t her pillows. They don’t smell like her. They smell musty, like a man. 

She looks around the room and remembers where she is. She slept over Toby’s last night. They usually stay at her apartment. It’s cleaner and in a nicer place. But the last case ended late and closer to his. They were too tired to drive all the way across town to hers, so they crashed at his place for the night. 

She reaches out for him and finds a cold empty bed. She sighs, laying back down and tries to decide what to do. She waits and listens for movement. She hears music coming from the front of the apartment. The Scorpions, of course. 

She rolls over and looks out the window. 

The bedroom door opens and she hears Toby walk in. She closes her eyes and pretends she’s asleep. He pauses and she can feel his eyes on her. 

The bed dips behind her. He crawls towards her and kisses her gently on the cheek.

“Happy. I know you’re awake. If you want to fake sleeping, you would have to take in deeper breaths.”

She turns over and looks at him. He’s in an undershirt and his boxers. 

“Come on, sleepyhead. Time to get up. I made your favorite. Chocolate chips pancakes.” He says pressing kisses all over her face. 

She rolls over and presses her face into the pillows. “I don’t want to get up. I’m tired.”

“It’s 1:37 in the afternoon. I think it’s time for the mechanic to get up.” Toby lays back on his side of the bed and watches her. 

She moves closer to him and lays her head on his chest. “Or we could just stay in bed all day.”


End file.
